Hiccup's Secret
by LyricalMedley
Summary: His body was not cooperating with him. Hiccup didn't know how much longer he could carry on this farce. Before he could react, Hiccup felt his father whirl him around forcefully. Hiccup met the gaze of his father, and marveled as he saw something glisten in his father's eyes... Story takes place when Hiccup is about 8 years old. Long before the HTTYD movie events take place.


It had been a long couple of months. Stoic was exhausted from nearly three months at sea, and only one _week_ on land. His trading expedition had not gone the way he planned. There was far too much demand, and they had lost far too many sheep to make up the difference in the cost. Stoic didn't know how they were going to make it through this winter. His mind was wondering from the task at hand.

Stoic sat in his chair and tried to read the look that had befallen Hiccup's face. Hiccup was now pacing back and forth as he fumed over the question that his father had just asked. His face was flushed, and he couldn't look his father in the eye. Stoic shook the haze off his eyes and studied the deep frown that had etched it's way onto Hiccup's face. Hiccup was not _quite mad_...For some reason Stoic couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Hiccup..." Stoic stammered, sighing heavily.

"Just give me an answer..."

"I..don't..._have an answer..." _Hiccup hissed through clenched teeth.

Hiccup turned away and stifled a deep groan as his stomach rumbled loudly. Wrapping his arms around his middle, he attempted to hide his hunger. Tears began to sting his eyes as the hollowness inside began to reach a new level. Hiccup had gone with out food before. But this was the first time he'd ever gone _this long_ with out a single drop of food. He felt that if his father found out that Hiccup had been unsuccessful in his endeavor to fend for himself, that he would never be given the chance to prove himself again. Hiccup bent forward as every muscle in this body seemed to scream in protest. He was so hungry, it hurt.

Stoic saw Hiccup turn and put his back to him. He gasped as he could see almost every vertebrae protruding _through _Hiccup's tunic. But it was his shoulder blades that stuck out wildly. He noted how Hiccup was holding his middle,and he seemed to be hunched forward. Rising, Stoic made his way over to Hiccup and stood behind him. As he neared his son, he saw that Hiccup was trembling ardently.

"Hiccup..."Stoic uttered.

Hiccup gasped as he heard his father's voice behind him. He tried to quell the pain inside, but he couldn't stem the flow of tears that now fell down his face. He clenched his eyes shut, as he fought the urge to cry out loud. Stoic placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder.

"What's wrong son?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup sniffed loudly, as he reached up and dried his eyes with his sleeve. His body was not cooperating with him. He didn't know how much longer he could carry on this farce. Before he could react, Hiccup felt his father whirl him around forcefully. Hiccup met the gaze of his father, and marveled as he saw something glisten in his father's eyes.

"..._I'm fine dad!" _Hiccup uttered, tersely.

"You don't _look _fine...at all Hiccup..." Stoic replied, his voice growing louder.

"Please...tell me what's troubling you son..."

Stoic saw a tear fall down Hiccup's cheek. Hiccup looked down as his shoulder's began to heave. A heart wrenching sob fell from Hiccup's mouth, as a loud rumble permeated from his stomach. Stoic saw Hiccup hunch over as he heard the growl come from his stomach.

"_..I...I'm so...huh-" _Hiccup whimpered, stopping short.

He slumped forward, falling against Stoic's chest. Bringing his hands up to his face, Hiccup burst into tears. Stoic found himself tearing up as he saw his son so distraught. He remembered Hiccup had always been a picky eater growing up. He remembered when Val passed away, Hiccup barely touched his food for a whole month.

"Hungry...?" Stoic finished.

Hiccup bawled loudly, as he nodded fervently.

"There...there...It's all right son..." Stoic soothed.

Bringing his arms around his son, Stoic held tightly. A sudden moan from Hiccup, startled Stoic. Fearing he'd hurt his son, Stoic released his hold on Hiccup. Another roar from his stomach, caused Hiccup's knee's to buckle. Without warning, Hiccup fell to the floor as his stomach continued to beg for attention.

"Hiccup!" Stoic yelled, falling to his haunches.

Reaching forward, Stoic placed a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. Hiccup had both eyes shut tightly as he hugged his hands around his middle. Hiccup began to sway as he felt the room start to spin. Stoic scooped Hiccup into his arms and held him there. He began to rock back and forth as he spoke to Hiccup.

"Huh...have you...eaten _anything_ since I left?"

Hiccup shrugged.

"Hiccup...You have to..._eat_..."

Hiccup sighed out loud.

"What's the point?" Hiccup stammered.

"Whatz thuh-"Stoic sputtered.

"Hiccup...You _love _to eat...Usually when we have our dinner...I can't get you tuh slow _dow-"_

"That's _just it_!" Hiccup interrupted.

"You...weren't..._huh...here_...And the house was just...I was just...luuuh..."

Hiccup's voice trailed off, as he averted his gaze to the floor. He knew what he'd felt. But Hiccup was embarrassed to admit to his _true _feelings. He feared his father would get angry.

"Just _what_!" Stoic asked, tenderly.

Hiccup shook his head slowly, and shrugged.

"Hiccup, come on..." Stoic encouraged, shaking Hiccup by the shoulder's lightly.

"Yuh can tell me son..."

Stoic watched, as Hiccup ran his hands through his hair. Hiccup began to breathe loudly, as he spoke.

"I _don't_ wanna make you mad..." Hiccup sputtered.

Looking down, Stoic could see the deep lines of worry had etched their way onto Hiccup's face. Stoic could feel Hiccup ,shaking as Hiccup's hands fell to his lap.

"Son...Why would I _be mad_ at you?" Stoic asked.

"Because!" Hiccup yelled, jarring back.

"I've failed again! I _never _get anything right! I _always _fail at _everything!" _

"Hiccup, listen to me.." Stoic ordered.

"You _haven't failed anything_!"

"Of course I _have dad_!" Hiccup retaliated.

"You left me with the charge of bein' on my own and...I have proved that I'm incapable of taking care of myself!"

"Hiccup..._Why!" _Stoic asked.

"Why what!" Hiccup asked tersely.

"Why did you _not eat...anything...at all.._while I was gone..." Stoic asked, his voice raising slightly.

Hiccup burst into tears as he heard the anger seeping through his father's voice. He fell sideways, leaning against Stoic's chest as he bawled loudly. His shoulder's shook ferociously as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

"Hiccup!" Stoic bellowed, as he jarred back startled.

Wrapping his arms around Hiccup, he tried to quiet his son's tears. But they fell anyway. He heard Hiccup mumble something, and tried to understand his son.

"Mzzz yuh.." Hiccup mumbled.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, quietly.

"I..._couldn't _eat dad..." Hiccup stuttered.

"I..._I missed you..._so badly...I just...I..."

"Oh son..." Stoic answered, sighing heavily.

Stoic rolled his eyes to the heavens as he knew that he'd left Hiccup alone at too young of an age. Hiccup eyed his father, and gasped as he saw Stoic roll his eyes. Hiccup also noted that Stoic's brow had furrowed. Stoic was obviously angry.

"SEE!" Hiccup yelled.

Hiccup groaned frustratedly, as he ran his hands through his hair. Hiccup's whole body trembled as regret bubbled forward. He began to breathe loudly, as panic seemed to take hold.

"Hiccup!" Stoic questioned, looking down towards his son.

"_..._Oh _why can I NEVER do anything right!" _Hiccup mumbled, closing his eyes.

Slumping forward, Hiccup buried his head in his hands, as the tears sprang forth, anew. His shoulder's shuddered, as he cried ferociously. Stoic grew alarmed as he felt Hiccup's whole body grow rigid. Suddenly, a LOUD growl protruded from Hiccup's stomach.

"Hiccup...?' Stoic asked, tenderly.

Placing a hand on Hiccup's back, Stoic sought to pull Hiccup upright. His rough hands landed on the bony shoulder blade, and instantly Stoic winced. Gingerly, he placed _both hands _on Hiccup's shoulder's. There was barely anything to grasp at.

"Now...now...Hiccup.." Stoic soothed.

Pulling Hiccup up, Stoic reached forward and tried to pull Hiccup's hands down. Hiccup shook vehementally, and slouched back down.

"It's all right son..." Stoic soothed.

"No...it's _not..." _Hiccup answered.

Sitting up, Hiccup turned and looked his father in the eye.

"I told you!" Hiccup yelled, his face already flushed.

"You're angry!"

"I'm not..._angry_ Hiccup!" Stoic boomed.

"Yes you _are!" _Hiccup retorted, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Groaning loudly, Hiccup rose. He turned and looked to his father. Shaking his head, Hiccup slowly backed away and then turned towards the stairs. Stoic gasped as he saw Hiccup bolt up the stair case, and stomp up to the loft. Rising Stoic carefully made his way up the stairs to where Hiccup now rested on _his bed_.

Looming over Hiccup, Stoic eyed something with in Hiccup's grasp. Leaning in, Stoic saw the familiar blanket he had used for ages nestled up next to Hiccup. Stoic stood anchored to the spot as he drank in the sight of his son clinging to the blanket. Hiccup's knuckles were turning white as he held tightly. Stoic sighed loudly, and stood. Slowly he made his way down the stairs.

The sound of the front door latching woke Hiccup from his stupor. Bolting upright, he sat up and scooted off the bed. Nearing the edge of the loft, he called out.

"Dad!"

Silence.

Turning, Hiccup bolted back to the bed and plunkered down. The cries came silently at first, but the gained strength as the emptiness in the house began to consume Hiccup.

Pale of soup in one hand, and bread in the other, Stoic made his way towards the hut. Hiccup's sorrowful cries filled the air as he made his way through the door. Stoic didn't pause as he went from the doorway straight up the stairs. As he neared the bed, he saw Hiccup laying on his side with his face nestled deep in the blanket.

"Hiccup..?" Stoic asked, tenderly.

Hiccup's shoulder's shook harder as he cried more ardently. A _loud growl_ permeated from Hiccup causing him to cry even harder. Setting the food down, Stoic reached forward and pulled Hiccup up. As Hiccup sat up, he quieted suddenly. Looking over towards his father, he began to mouth something.

"Hmmm?" Stoic uttered, placing a hand on Hiccup's back.

"I thought you'd _left...fuh...for good!" _Hiccup sputtered, his chin quivering.

"I didn't _leave_ you son..." Stoic stated.

"I brought back some _food _for you..."

"Whah?" Hiccup stammered, wiping his nose on his sleeve.

Reaching down Stoic pulled the pale of soup up and placed it next to Hiccup. He then picked the bread up and handed it to his son. Hiccup gaze moved to the food, then back to his father.

"Eat!' Stoic encouraged.

"Whah?" Hiccup stammered.

"Eat!" Stoic repeated.

"What about...you?" Hiccup asked.

"I'm not the one who's gone nearluh-" Stoic snapped.

Stoic paused. Tears were now forming in Hiccup's eyes. Hiccup's gaze darted back and forth as he pulled his lips in. Hiccup looked down to the loaf of bread in his hands. Hiccup shook his head, and sighed dolefully.

"I...can't...I...I.." Hiccup stuttered.

"Hiccup..._Please..._" Stoic pleaded.

Reaching forward, Stoic grabbed the loaf of bread and broke it in half. Handing half to Hiccup, he then took a bite out of the other half. Chewing, Stoic nodded slowly.

"Mmmmm..." Stoic uttered, nodding slowly.

Hiccup sniffed loudly. Stoic watched the tears fall as Hiccup brought the bread up to his mouth, and held it there. Sitting down next to Hiccup, he looked to Hiccup. Hiccup's gaze was fixed on the bread in his hand. Squinting, Stoic saw more tears make their way down Hiccup's cheek.

"You gonna eat it, or just..._stare_...at it?" Stoic asked.

Hiccup's shoulder's shook as he tentatively took a small bite. Stoic brought his arm around Hiccup and pulled him close. Stoic saw Hiccup's lip quiver as he chewed the bread. Swallowing hard, Hiccup looked up to his father.

"Go on son..." Stoic soothed, squeezing Hiccup's shoulder.

"Have another bite"

Stoic smiled and nodded softly.

Upon seeing the tender smile from his father, the tears welled in Hiccup's eyes. In hopes of soothing the tears that burned his throat, Hiccup brought the bread up to his mouth. The tears fell anyway. Hiccup dropped his hands, placing the bread in his lap. Leaning sideways he rested against his father's sturdy frame, and relinquished the sob that had welled up with in.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked.

"_What _is it...?"

Worry began to steel away at Stoic as Hiccup's lamentations seemed to intensify. Suddenly, Stoic felt a small set of hands grab hold of his cloaked knee. Glancing down, he saw Hiccup was trembling as he held fast to Stoic's tunic. Hiccup had his head buried in his hands as he continued to cry aloud. Placing a hand on Hiccup's back, Stoic sighed sorrowfully.

"I'm right here son..." Stoic soothed.

"And..I'm not _leaving_ your side..."

Hiccup cried even harder.

"Please..._tell me_ what's troubling you Hiccup!" Stoic pleaded.

Sitting up, Hiccup turned and faced his father. Stoic felt this throat tighten as he saw the tear stains on Hiccup's face. Hiccup stared at this father for a moment before he spoke.

"I...really..._really..._muh-"

Closing his mouth, Hiccup stopped short. Closing his eyes he fought to ward off the wave of tears.

"I..._really...missed..you..." _Hiccup whimpered.

Peeking through one eye, Hiccup looked at his father. Hiccup's other eye opened as he saw his father swallow hard. A shimmer of tears welled up in Stoic's eyes, as he pulled his arm around Hiccup's shoulder's.

"Oh son..." Stoic rasped, sniffing loudly.

Hiccup looked away, as the silent cries resurfaced. Hiccup willed every muscle in his tiny body to hold still as he fought to hold in the sorrow. Shame crept forward as Hiccup began to fear he'd angered his father again.

Reaching up, Stoic wiped the tears from his eyes. He had never heard Hiccup say _anything_ like that before. His intuitions of Hiccup being too young to be left alone were all starting to come true. Glancing down he saw Hiccup staring at the wall. He could feel Hiccup's whole frame, shaking tremendously.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, his voice wavering.

Hiccup's shoulder's stiffened at the mention of his name.

"I can't...do _anything _right!" Hiccup uttered quietly.

"Hiccup...It's...not...your...FAULT!" Stoic answered, his voice growing in strength.

Hiccup jarred back, as he heard the anger in his fathers voice. Stoic saw Hiccup jump as he spoke. Realizing that he'd startled Hiccup, he tightened his hold around Hiccup's shoulder's.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry..." Stoic soothed.

"I didn't mean to raise my voice..."

A loud, angry growl from Hiccup's stomach caused Hiccup to lurch forward. Hissing loudly, Hiccup closed his eyes as he felt every muscle in his body scream in protest. Hiccup gasped as he felt Stoic turn him around, and sit him up.

"Please Hiccup.." Stoic uttered, holding the bread in front of Hiccup.

A trembling hand fumbled towards the loaf of bread. Hiccup was shaking so ardently that his arms felt like dead weights. He fumbled against the bread, causing Stoic to drop the half loaf. Gingerly, Stoic caught it and placed it in front of Hiccup again.

"I'm...suh...sorry..." Hiccup whimpered, his chin quivering.

Stoic gasped as he heard Hiccup sigh heavily. Looking over he saw Hiccup had his eyes closed tightly. Reaching around his son, Stoic broke of a piece of bread and placed it in front of Hiccup.

"Come on...You need to eat..." Stoic prompted.

Opening his eyes Hiccup glared at the tasty morsel in his father's grip. Cocking an eye brow, he looked over to his father. Stoic nodded. Leaning forward, Hiccup opened his mouth and ate the bread from Stoic's hand.

Stoic watched Hiccup chew it slowly, and then swallow loudly. Shivering Hiccup, licked his lips. Reaching forward, Hiccup placed a hand on the bread. His fingers clumsily clamped on to the bread as he pulled a chunk off. Stoic let out a sigh of relief as he saw Hiccup bring the bread to his mouth and take a bite. Leaning over, Stoic brought up the pale of soup and held it out to Hiccup. Hiccup looked from the soup, to his father.

"Try some..." Stoic encouraged.

To Stoic's delight, Hiccup dipped the bread in the soup. It didn't take long for Hiccup to eat both half's of the bread, and most of the soup. Hiccup stopped, and sighed contentedly. Stoic glanced down at the half empty pale of soup, and then over to his son. He could see Hiccup's eyelids were growing heavy.

"Well done Hiccup..." Stoic praised, setting the pale of soup down.

Hiccup looked to his father, and smiled sheepishly.

"I feel...full.." Hiccup sputtered, hugging his middle.

"Good" Stoic answered.

Glancing down, Stoic saw Hiccup's eyes close for a moment. Hiccup's head bobbed as he fought to stay awake. But sheer exhaustion engulfed Hiccup, as he slumped sideways. Looking down, Stoic saw Hiccup nestle against his side.

"Hiccup?" Stoic asked, tenderly.

Hiccup's snore answered him.

Standing, Stoic lay Hiccup down near his blanket. Carefully Stoic gathered the pale in his arms and made his way towards the stair case. His foot barely reached the first step, when a small voice broke the quiet.

"Dad?"

Looking over his shoulder, Stoic saw Hiccup sitting up, staring at him. Hiccup's face bore a look of worry as his eyes searched every inch of Stoic's expression.

"Yes Hiccup?" Stoic answered.

Hiccup sighed loudly, as he looked away. His chin quivered as he sought the courage to ask his father the question that was on his mind. Seeing the tears in Hiccup's eyes, Stoic suddenly _knew_ what Hiccup intended to ask.

"I'll be here...When you wake up son.." Stoic stated.

A solitary tear fell down Hiccup's cheek as he scooted off the bed. Dashing towards his father, he wrapped his arms around Stoic's waist and held tightly. Caught off guard, Stoic placed the pale on the floor and wrapped his arms around Hiccup. Stoic felt a lump grow in this throat as he felt Hiccup's arms shaking as he clung to him. Stoic cleared his throat and parted their embrace. Looking down, he sought to meet Hiccup's gaze.

Hiccup glanced upward, and looked his father in the eye. He saw Stoic nod, and smile before he felt his father gingerly shove him towards the bed. Hiccup wobbled as he made his way over, and lay back down.

"Night dad.." Hiccup stammered.

"G'night son" Stoic replied.


End file.
